Toy Zim
by doomedTASH
Summary: I'm finally done! Zim is still strapped to a rocket and Dib is asking others for help. That means you FCs! Please R/R.
1. Party set up

When I'm watching a movie and thinking of Invader Zim at the same time it turns into this. It's just like Toy Story but instead it has Zim characters as the stars. I was watching Toy Story with my 3 year old cousin while drawing Zim characters. Okay and about the characters I'm just randomly picking. I had no idea who should be who. Don't let that get in the way of enjoying! I hope ya' like!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Kir she's mine. I also don't own Toy Story's plot.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
You see a bunch of card board boxes that looks like it's supposed to be the old west. On one of the boxes there's a poster with a fat little alien. That little alien comes into view.  
  
"Alright this is a stick up nobody move!" The little toy is Skoodge. Someone is making his voice that doesn't even sound like his. You see Tak, Chunk and Zita. They are obviously toys. "Now empty the safe." Gaz comes into view and she's a piggy bank but that doesn't mean she looks like a pig. Squee shakes her and money falls out. "Wahoo, money, money, money." Squee dumps Skoodge into the three coins lying on the floor. I guess he was pretending Skoodge was kissing it.  
  
"No stop it you mean old Irken." Now Squee was trying to make Tak's voice.  
  
"Quiet Tak or your cat gets run over."  
  
"Meow help, meow help me." Squee said trying to act like a cat. Mimi stood right in the middle of a hot wheels road.  
  
"Oh no not my cat, somebody do something!"  
  
On Squee's bed lies Dib in a cowboy attire. Squee takes Dib off of his bed and puts him in front of Skoodge. Squee pulls the string in back of Dib.  
  
"Reach for the sky!" Dib says. That's right Dib not Squee.  
  
"Oh no sheriff Dib!" Squee said trying to sound like Skoodge again.  
  
"I'm here to stop you no nose Frank." Squee takes the nose off of Skoodge.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Are you going to come quietly?"  
  
"You can't touch me sheriff. I brought my attack dog with the built in force field." Squee gets out Kir and stretches her out in front of Skoodge. Kir's a slinky so she can stretch out.  
  
"Well I brought my robot who eats force field cats." Squee makes Gir jump for Kir. Squee makes chomping noises to make like Gir is eating it. Then they go off screen. "You're going to jail no nose Frank with a life sentence of tater tots."  
  
Squee throws Skoodge into a crib. A dark shadow goes over to the Skoodge toy and tears him apart. It whacks Skoodge against the crib and slobbers all over him. Apparently it's a baby.  
  
"You saved the day again Dib." Squee said not trying to do voice acting anymore. Squee pulls the string again.  
  
"You're my worst deputy." Squee hugs Dib and goes to a bunch of boxes. He turns them around to reveal cows drawn in.  
  
"Come on let's go round up the cows." Squee runs over to a lasso that's made out of a jump rope. Squee pretends Dib is the one that's bringing the boxes in. Squee pulls in the box. "Let's round'em up cowboy."  
  
Squee kicks a box out of the way and puts Dib in a car. Squee gets a remote and makes Dib smash into a box. The box goes in an open space under a desk. Squee grabs Dib. "Hey cowboy!" Squee yells.  
  
Scene switches to Dib riding something in the desert. When you can see what Dib's riding it turns out to be Squee. There's a picture in the background that looks like a desert.  
  
Squee puts Dib on the stairs pole and Dib slides down. Dib runs into a knob and flips right into Squee's arms. Squee laughs and goes into the living room. He went to a chair and spun around in it. When the spinning finally stopped Squee grabbed Dib and put him down on the ground. Squee pulled a lever on the side of the chair. The foot rest pops out and flings Dib to the couch near by.  
  
"Score. wow cool!" Squee got distracted from what he was doing and went into the kitchen. You can only here his voice and his mom because the scene is focused on Dib who isn't doing anything.  
  
"What do you think?" Squee's mom asked.  
  
"Wow it looks great mom!" Squee sounds really excited.  
  
His mom laughs. "Okay birthday boy."  
  
"We saw that at the store! I asked you for it!" Squee still sounds amused. You can finally see what's going on.  
  
"I hope I have enough places to sit." There are banners everywhere. The whole kitchen has 'Happy Birthday'.  
  
"Wow look at that! That's so. Oh, my gosh you got." Squee couldn't finish any of his sentences.  
  
"3, 4.5. Yeah I think that's enough." Squee's mom said counting all the chairs.  
  
"Can we leave this up until we move?" Squee asked pleadingly.  
  
"Well sure." Squee's mom shooed Squee out of the kitchen.  
  
"We can leave it up, yeah!"  
  
"Now go get your sister your friends will be here any minute."  
  
"Okay!" Squee grabs Dib from the couch. "It's party time Dib." Squee runs to his room. He opens the door and his sister is still whacking Skoodge on the head. She stops to look at Squee. Squee lifts up Dib's hat.  
  
"Hello there little lady." Squee replied. His sister smiled well you couldn't real see on account of she was a black shadow. She whacks Skoodge even harder. All of Skoodge's parts fly off. Since there is nothing left on him she threw him on the ground.  
  
Squee pulls Dib's string again and rest him on the bed. "Someone poisoned the waterhole." Dib said.  
  
Squee ran to his sister and took her out of the crib. "You're getting heavy." Squee said almost collapsing. "Bye Dib." Squee said before shutting the door.  
  
Dib was still for a few seconds but then he started to blink. He sat up and looked around. "Pull my string! The party's today!" Dib said looking around some more. "Okay everybody the coast is clear!" Dib yelled. Dib jumps off the bed.  
  
The closet opens and the car from before came out. It looks around to make sure Dib wasn't lying. A pair of toy binoculars jumped from the book shelf and waddled its way to the center. A toy shark came out of the toy chest. Skoodge got up from the floor. One eye is still intact.  
  
"Ages three and up. It says that on my box. Ages three and up! I'm not supposed to be baby-sitting Mistress of Darkness." Skoodge complained gathering all of his parts.  
  
Toys walked all over the room. Skoodge goes up to Gaz. Gaz looks at him in disgust. Skoodge turns around and his face is twisted. "Look Gaz I'm Picasso!" Skoodge said happily.  
  
Gaz took one look and walked away. "I don't get it." She said before she walked off screen.  
  
"You uncultured gothic!" Skoodge yelled. "What are you looking at you hockey puck." A small hockey puck looked at Skoodge and ran away.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
So how'd ya' like it? I always work on one fic then jump to another. I don't even finish the first. Oh well, please R/R. Oh and no flames. ^_^ 


	2. staff meeting

The one I made before wasn't edited. This means I just sent it in with out reading it. When I bothered to read it after I sent it in I spotted a lot of mistakes. So here's the edited version. Sorry about that!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Uh hey Sarge. Have you seen KIR?" Dib asked walking up to a bucket full of mini soldiers.  
  
"Sir, no, sir!" Hobo 678 from Hobo 13 shouted.  
  
"Okay thanks. At ease." Dib jumped from the bed and looked around. "Hey uh, KIR?" Dib asked trying to find the missing cat.  
  
"Right here Dib!" called KIR coming out of the bed with a checker board. "I'm red this time." KIR said fixing up the board game.  
  
"No KI." Dib was interrupted.  
  
"Oh well all right. You can be red if you want." KIR said looking a bit depressed.  
  
"Not now KIR. I've got some bad news." Dib whispered as low as he could.  
  
"Bad news!" KIR hollered. All the toys looked at her but went back to their business.  
  
"shh, shh, shh!" Dib tried to get KIR to be quiet so she didn't attract anyone. "Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting, and be happy." Dib shooed KIR away.  
  
"Got it, be happy!" KIR leapt off cheering. "Staff meeting everybody! Ms. Bitters, Zita podium please!" KIR ran off.  
  
Dib walked around the room to make sure everyone was going. He saw etch. (Okay I'm too lazy to think of a name for this guy) "Hey etch draw!" Dib turned around to face etch. Etch did a fast nice drawing of a gun. "Oh got me again!" Dib said pretending he was dieing. But he recovered quickly. "Etch you've been working on that draw. Fastest knobs in the old west." Dib walked away.  
  
"Got a staff meeting you guys. Come on let's go." Dib instructed a few wandering toys. "Now where is my. oh there it is!" Dib walked to a sketch pad lying on the floor. "Hey who moved my sketch pad all the way down here?" Dib asked.  
  
GIR jumped from the table above Dib and roared as best as he could. "How're you doin', GIR?" Dib asked not the least bit frightened.  
  
"Were you scared? Be honest." GIR walked with Dib to the podium. He was trying to scare Dib but it didn't work.  
  
"I was close to being scared that time."  
  
"Oh I'm going for fearsome here! But I just don't feel right. I think I'm just coming off as annoying." GIR stomped off.  
  
Dib walked to the stand until he got cut off short by Tak. "Ow, oh uh hi Tak." Dib said nervously.  
  
"I wanted to thank you Dib for saving my litter." Tak said sweetly.  
  
"Oh hey it was nothin'."  
  
"What do you say I let someone else watch the cat tonight?" (Okay that was in the script!)  
  
"Oh yeah, I."  
  
"Just remember I'm 2 blocks down." Tak walked off to I'm not sure where.  
  
Dib straightened his hat and headed for the podium. "Come on smaller toys up front. Come on Dib." KIR yelled out to Dib who was finally on the stand.  
  
Dib tried speaking but it was just too soft for everyone else to hear. A playskool microphone thingy came up to Dib and gave him the mike. "Thanks Mike." Dib replied grabbing the mike from the thing.  
  
"Okay. oh, whoa step back." The microphone made a screeching noise that meant you're to close to the speakers. Mike stepped back.  
  
"For crying out loud!" Skoodge yelled off screen.  
  
"Okay thank you." Dib said looking at the board in front of him. "Hello. Check. That better? Great." Dib looked at the toys on the shelves. "Everybody hear me? Up on the shelf, can you hear me? Great."  
  
Dib looked back down on the sketch pad. "Okay first item today. Uh, oh yeah. Has everybody picked a moving buddy?"  
  
"What?" Someone from the crowd yelled.  
  
"Moving buddy? You can't be serious! Well I didn't know we were supposed to have one already." another yelled.  
  
"Do we have to hold hands?" You can tell GIR asked this question.  
  
"Oh yeah you guys think this is a big joke. We've only got one week left before the move. I don't want any toys left behind." Dib announced. "If you don't have one, get one! Okay business number 2. Ah yes Tuesday night's plastic corrosion awareness meeting... was, I think a big success. We want to thank Mr. Spell for putting that on for us. Mr. Spell."  
  
"You're welcome." A Mr. Spell spelt out in front of him.  
  
"Okay. Uh, oh yes. One uh, minor note here. Squee's birthday has been moved to today. Next we have ." Dib said scribbling on the pad.  
  
"Wait a minute. What do you mean the parties today?" GIR asked.  
  
"His birthday's not 'til next week!" Skoodge yelled.  
  
"What's going on down there?" Gaz asked from the window.  
  
"Is his mom losing her marbles?!" Another asked.  
  
"I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be worried." Dib said trying to calm everyone down.  
  
"Of course Dib's not worried. He's been Squee's favorite since Kindergarten." Skoodge announced.  
  
"Hey, hey come on Skoodge. If Dib says it's alright, well darn it, it's good enough for, me. Dib has never steered us wrong." KIR objected. While she was talking Skoodge took off his mouth and pressed it against his butt.  
  
"Come on guys. Every Christmas and birthday we go through this." Dib interrupted.  
  
"What if Squee gets another robot, a mean one? I can't stand that kind of rejection!" GIR panicked.  
  
"Hey listen no one's going to get replaced. This is Squee we're talking. It doesn't matter how much we're played with. What matters is we're here for Squee when ever he needs us. That's what we're made for right?" Dib reassured.  
  
"Pardon me. I love to break up the staff meeting but anyway their here! Birthday guests at three o' clock!" Gaz shouted from the window.  
  
"Stay calm everyone! Hey!" Dib yelled trying to get everyone back. "Uh meeting adjourned." Dib said changing his mind.  
  
"Oh boy would you look at those presents." One toy said.  
  
"I can't see a thing." Skoodge yelled. He took off his eyes and put them up so he could see what presents were there.  
  
"Yes sir we're next garage fodder for sure." Another said.  
  
"Any robot shaped ones?" GIR asked.  
  
"They're all in boxes you idiot!" Gaz yelled.  
  
"They're getting bigger!" GIR announced.  
  
"Wait there's a nice little one over there." KIR pointed to a small looking box. When the boy turned sideways it turned out to be long. All the toys screamed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	3. presents

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Can you spell trash can. We're doomed!" GIR shrieked.  
  
"All right, all right!" Dib shouted from down below. "If I send out the troops, will you calm down?" Dib asked.  
  
"Yes, yes we promise!" GIR shouted back.  
  
"Save your batteries." Dib went down to the Hobo 678.  
  
"That's using the old noodle Dib!" KIR said coming down from the window sill.  
  
"Sergeant establish the recon drill downstairs. Code red!" Dib told the mini sized soldier. "You know what to do!"  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Hobo 678 saluted and called down to the troops. "Alright men you heard him. Code red, repeat code red. Recon plan Charlie, execute! Let's move, let's move!" All the tiny little soldiers got out of the bucket and headed for the door.  
  
Hobo 678 checked if the coast was clear. He signaled for the troops to follow. All the men went to the edge of the stairs. They sent down a jump rope so the toy soldiers can climb down.  
  
Scene moves to Dib and the other toys in the bed room. Dib turned the knob so you can hear some static. "And this is how we find out . what is in those presents."  
  
Scene goes back to the toy army. Squee's mom comes out of the kitchen. The little army freezes. "Okay who's hungry? Here come the chips. I've got cool ranch and barbeque! OW!" Squee's mom stepped on one of the little soldiers.  
  
"What in the world! I thought I told him to pick these up." She brushed the soldiers aside with her foot and went back in the kitchen.  
  
"Shouldn't they be there by now what's taking them so long?" GIR asked panicking again.  
  
"Hey these guys are trained professionals. They're the best. Come on they're not lying down on the job." Dib said seriously.  
  
When you see the soldiers again they're lying down. They abruptly get up and hop to the stair landing. The soldiers on the top of the stairs bring down the walkie talkie. The soldiers on the bottom untie the communicator and hop to the nearest plant.  
  
Hobo 678's about to leave until he here's a soldier cry for help. "Go on with out me. Just go!" The soldier cry's out.  
  
"A good solider never leaves a man behind." Hobo 678 dragged the injured soldier to the plant. The soldiers are already setting up the communicator when they arrive.  
  
In the background you can hear Squee's mom making arrangements. "Settle down kids. Now everybody sit in a circle. No Squee you sit in the middle. Good, now which present are you going to open first?"  
  
(Back at the room)  
  
"Come in mother bird. This is Alpha Bravo." Hobo 678 said over the intercom.  
  
"This is it! This is it!" Dib shouted.  
  
"Come in mother bird." Hobo 678 said again.  
  
"Quiet, quiet, quiet." Dib hushed the overeager toys.  
  
"Alright Squee's opening the first present."  
  
"Mrs. Skoodge, Mrs. Skoodge, Mrs. Skoodge." Skoodge pleaded. Gaz looked at him strangely. "What I can have dreams."  
  
"The bows coming off. He's ripping the wrapping paper. It's a, it's a lunch box." Hobo 678 said surprised. Everyone in the room sighed a breath of relief.  
  
"A lunch box?" a few toys questioned.  
  
"Okay here comes the second. It appears to be . bed sheets?"  
  
"Who invited that kid?" GIR asked.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
"Only one left!" Hobo shouted. All the toys looked up form what they were doing. They joined Dib by the bed. "It's a big one! It's a . board game! I repeat Battle Ship!"  
  
All the toys in the room rejoiced. The toy soldiers relaxed a bit too. "Mission accomplished men. Pack it up we're going home." Hobo 678 instructed.  
  
"See what did I tell ya'? Nothing to worry about." Dib said relaxing on the bed.  
  
"I never doubted you for one second Dib." KIR shouted smiling.  
  
(Back at the plant)  
  
Squee's mom went to the closet and got out a present. "Oh wait a minute! What do we have here?" Squee's mom asked showing Squee the present.  
  
"Wait a minute, turn that thing back on!" Hobo 678 shouted.  
  
(At the room, a lot of scene changing.)  
  
"Come in mother bird. Come in mother bird!" Hobo 678 yelled over the intercom. "Mom has pulled out a surprise present! Squee's opening it; he's really excited about this one."  
  
"Mom what is it?" You can hear Squee ask.  
  
"It's a huge package. Oh get out of the . I can't see! A kid's in the way! It's a ."  
  
"It's a what? What is it?" GIR yelled shaking the table with the walkie talkie on it. It soon fell off.  
  
"Oh now look what you did! Ya' klutz! Turn it around! Turn it around!" Skoodge shouted at GIR. They flipped it over and jammed the batteries inside.  
  
"He's putting them in backwards!" Skoodge yelled again.  
  
"No plus is positive and minus is negative! Oh let me!" Gaz pushed everyone surrounding the communicator aside.  
  
(Back at the plant)  
  
"Let's go to my room guys!" Squee held up something but you can only see the shadow.  
  
"Red alert! Red alert! Squee is coming upstairs!" Hobo yelled through the communicator.  
  
(The room)  
  
"There!" Gaz shouted. She prompted it back up.  
  
"Juvenile intrusion! Repeat resume your positions!" Hobo shouted.  
  
"Squee's coming everyone! Hurry back to your places!" Dib shouted. Everyone ran to their places and Dib lied on the pillow.  
  
(Squee comes upstairs)  
  
"Out of my way!" a boy shouts.  
  
"Here I come!" another yells.  
  
"Hey look its laser light up!" Squee yells. He is playing with something that you can't see. "Take that Oog!" Squee grabs the pillow Dib was on and Dib falls off. He slides under the bed. Dib gets up and tries to look at what Squee was playing with.  
  
"Quick make a space for his spaceship to land!" One of the boys said.  
  
"Come on down guys for games! We got prizes!" Squee's mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Oh yeah!" all the boys ran out of the room. After that all the toys came from their hiding places and looked at Dib who just came out from under the bed.  
  
"What the heck is up there? Dib what are you doing under the bed?!" everyone asked shocked.  
  
"Uh nothing, I'm sure Squee didn't mean too." Dib got up and dusted himself off. "He was just a little excited that's all. To much cake and ice cream I suppose. It's just a mistake."  
  
"Well that mistake is sitting in your spot!" Skoodge pointed out.  
  
"Are you getting replaced?" GIR asked shocked.  
  
"Hey what did I tell you earlier? No one's getting replaced. Now let's all be polite and give whatever it is up there, a nice big Squee's room welcome." Dib got up on the bed and saw a small figure.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Have you guessed who this guy is? If you didn't then you're a little slow. I'm just kidding. Please R/R! 


	4. Invader Zim

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Invader Zim to the Tallest. Come in my Tallest. My Tallest can you hear me? Why don't they ever answer?" Zim whined and looked around. He was wearing the same thing that he wore in Battle of the Planets. He laid his eyes on his Voot Runner that was made out of cardboard. But since he was so oblivious that he was a toy he ran to it saying it would take weeks to repair.  
  
Zim stood up and took out a transmitter. "Invader Zim mission log. Star date 4-0-7-2. My ship has run off course, I have crashed landed on a disgusting planet." Zim looks around the room and saw a doll sitting on the shelf. He looked at it in disgust. "There seems to be no intelligent life forms. I'm still not sure if the air is breathable, but I don't want to take any chances."  
  
"Hello!" Dib yelled probably watching Zim talking to himself the whole time. Zim jumped back and pushed a button on his right arm. A stream of light hit Dib but nothing happened. "Whoa! Did I frighten you? I'm sorry I didn't mean too. I'm Dib and welcome to Squee's room." Dib spread out his arms to show Zim the room.  
  
"That's all I wanted to say. And also there has been a bit of a mix up. This is my spot . you see this bed here?" Dib pointed to the ground which was the bed.  
  
"Law enforcement, it's about time you got here." Zim said looking at Dib's badge that said Sheriff. "I'm Zim, Invader Zim. Universe's best Invader." Zim said proudly. "My ship has crashed landed here by mistake."  
  
"Yes. It is a mistake, because, the bed here is my spot." Dib was getting fed up with all this invader nonsense.  
  
"Look I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered crystallic fusions?" Zim asked looking around to see if they had either one.  
  
Dib thought for a moment. "Well let's see we got double A."  
  
"Watch yourself! Halt who goes there?!" Zim pushed Dib out of the way and pushed the same button he did earlier. GIR and the others put up their hands to show they were innocent.  
  
"Don't shoot!" GIR screamed nearly jumping off the bed.  
  
"It's okay, they're friends." Dib said calmly.  
  
"Do you know these life forms?" Zim asked putting his hand down.  
  
"Yes they're Squee's toys."  
  
"Alright you're all clear to come out." Zim said making a come in motion with his hands. All the toys climbed on the bed and went near him. "I'm Invader Zim; I come in peace, uh, sort of." He didn't actually come in peace because he's an invader. It was his job to take over planets not sign a peace treaty.  
  
"I'm so glad you're not a robot." GIR wiped his forehead relieved.  
  
"Thank you for your kind welcome."  
  
"Hey what does that button do?" KIR asked.  
  
"I'll show you." Zim pushed a button on his suit. "Filthy stink beasts it's clear who the superior species is here isn't it, isn't it?! You stink!"  
  
All the toys ooooed and ahhhed. "Hey Dib's got something like that. Only it's a pull string, and it sounds like ." Skoodge stopped talking.  
  
"A car ran over it." Gaz said finishing Skoodge's sentence.  
  
"Oh yeah but not like this one." Skoodge started up again. "This is a quality sound system. Probably all copper wiring, huh?"  
  
"So where did you come from? Singapore, Hong Kong?" KIR asked tired of how good sounds were.  
  
"Well no actually I'm from the Irken military massive. As a member of the elite I invade other planets and protect Irk from Oog, the leader of the Planet Jackers." Zim said matter of factually.  
  
"Oh really well I'm from Playskool." Skoodge said a little confused.  
  
"And I'm from Mattel. Well I'm not really from Mattel. I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leveraged buyout. You'd think they never saw a new toy before." GIR looked around him. All the toys were staring at him. Giving him a 'what the heck are you talking about?' look. GIR immediately stopped.  
  
"Well sure look at him. He's got more gadgets then a Swiss army knife." Gaz said breaking up the silence.  
  
KIR was about to touch the button Zim kept pressing until he moved her hand away. "Ah, ah, ah, be careful. You don't want to be in the way when my laser goes off." Zim moved KIR away from him.  
  
"Hey a laser, why don't you have a laser Dib?" Skoodge asked.  
  
"It's not a laser! It's a . a little light bulb that blinks!" Dib yelled at them for being so stupid.  
  
"What's his problem?" Zim whispered to Skoodge.  
  
"Laser envy." Skoodge answered back, although he wasn't too quite so Dib heard.  
  
"Alright that's enough! Look we're all very impressed with Squee's new toy." Dib said with jealousy hanging over his head.  
  
"Toy?" Zim asked confused.  
  
"That's right toy. T-O-Y."  
  
"I think the word you're searching for is 'Invader'."  
  
"The word I'm searching for I can't say because they're preschool toys present!"  
  
"Gettin' a little tense, aren't ya?" Skoodge said.  
  
"Uh mister Zim, I'm curious, what does an Invader do?" KIR asked.  
  
"He's not an Invader; he doesn't conquer other planets and fly!" Dib was now yelling. He didn't need to put up with this crap.  
  
"Excuse me." Zim tapped Dib's shoulder and pushed another button on his suit. A pair of large wings with small light bulbs blinking at the end came out.  
  
"Wow, impressive wingspan, very good." Gaz complimented.  
  
"Oh what, what? These are plastic he can't fly!" Dib grabbed Zim's wing and started to shake it.  
  
"They are a trillium-carbonic alloy. And I can too fly." Zim bragged.  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Can."  
  
"Can't, can't, can't!" Dib pouted.  
  
"I tell you, I can fly around this room with my eyes closed!" Zim shouted.  
  
"Okay then prove it." Dib said backing up into the crowd of toys.  
  
"Alright then I will. Move back everyone." Zim went to a hot wheels race track and looked around uneasily. He closed his eyes and stepped on a small car and slide down the track. At the end of the track he flew up and hit a small airplane that was hanging. The plane flew around and around going faster and faster. Zim flew off of the plane and landed on both feet on the bed. (I think it was longer but I'm not really sure.) Zim opened his eyes and looked at Dib. "Can!" Zim said pointing to him.  
  
"You flew magnificently!" GIR said following Zim.  
  
All the toys followed Zim somewhere. "I found my moving buddy." Tak said walking side by side with Zim.  
  
Dib looked at Zim full of pure hatred. "That wasn't flying that was falling with style!" Dib yelled after them. "I'm still Squee's favorite. They'll see they'll all see."  
  
The scene changes to a bunch of toys crowed around Zim. Zim was teaching the toys a few techniques and bragging about himself. Wherever Dib looked Zim was there. He looked under the bed for KIR. He thought KIR would be under there like always. Always wanting to play checkers. When he looked she wasn't there she was with Zim. Dib got up on the bed and KIR's tail was hitting his face. Zim was scratching KIR's chin and KIR loved the attention. Dib got fed up with KIR's tail and pushed her off the bed. KIR slipped and fell.  
  
Later on Dib went on the bed instead of the western bed sheet there was an Invader Zim sheet. Zim posters and drawings were in places that Dib's posters and drawings were. Squee came in later on that day and made Dib be the bad guy and Zim the good guy. After that it was time for him to go to sleep. He couldn't decide which doll he should sleep with, Zim or Dib. When it was night time you see Squee sleeping with Zim and the toy chest opens. Dib's head pops out and he looks really sad. He closes the toy chest up.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
"Finally!" Dib said gasping for air. He just opened the toy chest and felt his head. "Hey who's got my hat?" Dib looked to the toys in the chest.  
  
A rubber shark popped out right next to Dib. He had Dib's hat on his head. "Look I'm Dib, Howdy, howdy, howdy." The shark said trying to impersonate Dib.  
  
"Ah-ha, ah-ha." Dib pretended to laugh, but he looked more drunk then happy. "Give me that." Dib said snatching the hat from the shark's head and putting it on his. 


	5. The window

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey there garbage can and stretchy cat." Zim walked up to GIR and KIR who was probably on their way to play checkers. "It looks as though I've been accepted to your culture. Your leader Squee inscribed his name on me." Zim lifted his foot and showed the two toys Squee's name.  
  
"Wow its permanent ink too!" GIR said with his eyes even wider then usual.  
  
"Well I must get back to repairing my ship." Zim walked off to the direction of his Voot cruiser.  
  
Dib looked at his shoe and saw Squee's name a bit faded. He sighed and put it back down.  
  
"Don't let it get to you." A voice replied out of no where. Dib jumped back and looked around uneasily. He turned to face Tak leaning against a pole.  
  
"Uh let what? I don't uh . what do you mean, who?" Dib thought 'that was just stupid. I know who she's talking about.'  
  
"I know Squee's been a little excited because Zim's around. Remember he always has a special place for you."  
  
Skoodge walks by over hearing the conversation. "Yeah, like the attic." He added.  
  
"Alright that's it!" Dib stormed off to Zim's direction.  
  
"Unidirectional bonding strip." Zim said to Zita under the cardboard box.  
  
"Zim wants tape." Zita shouted to a few other toys by a tool box.  
  
"Listen 'I stink as an Invader', you stay away from Squee. He's mine and no one is taking him away from me." Dib said threateningly. He pulled Zim out of the small space he was in so he could see Zim's face.  
  
"What are you talking about stink beast? Where's the bonding strip?" Zim yelled to Zita going back under the 'ship'.  
  
"And another thing stop with this space alien thing it's getting on my nerves!" Dib pulled Zim out again.  
  
"Are you saying you want to lodge a complaint to the massive?" Zim asked sternly.  
  
"Oh-ho-ho, so you want to do it the hard way, huh?"  
  
Dib inched to the button to open Zim's helmet. "Don't even think about it, cowboy." Zim said eyeing Dib's fingers.  
  
"Oh tough guy, eh?" Dib pressed the button and Zim's helmet came off. Zim went to the ground gasping for air and holding his neck. Dib looked around with an expression saying 'what an idiot'. Zim stood up holding his breath and repressing the button. The helmet slid back on. "The air isn't toxic!"  
  
"How dare you open a superior Irken's helmet on an uncharted Planet! My eyeballs could've been sucked from their sockets!"  
  
"You actually think you're the real Invader Zim? Oh all this time I thought it was an act. Hey guys look it's the real Invader Zim!" Dib said sarcastically trying to get the other toys attention.  
  
"You're mocking me aren't you?"  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Zim look a Planet Jacker!"  
  
"Where?!" Zim pointed the laser to where Dib pointed. Dib started to crack up.  
  
"Yes, whoa!" a voice said coming from the window. All the toys looked up with scared faces. They climbed near the window where Gaz already stood and looked out.  
  
GIR couldn't hold it in and he had to cry, "Its Nny!" A few toys stayed where they were while others climbed up near the window. Dib stood up and made his way to the window.  
  
"Don't move!" You can hear Nny shout.  
  
"I thought he was at summer camp." GIR said.  
  
"They must have kicked him out early this year." Skoodge replied.  
  
"Who is it this time?" GIR asked Dib who finally got up on the counter.  
  
"I can't tell. Where's Lenny?" Dib asked.  
  
"Right here Dib." A pair of binoculars waddled out from its hiding place. Dib grabbed him and looked through.  
  
"Oh no I can't bear to watch." GIR said trying to cover his eyes.  
  
"Stay where you are!" Nny shouted again.  
  
"Oh no it's combat Carl." Dib said looking at a small soldier with a rocket strapped to its back. "What's going on?" Zim asked pushing his way through the crowded toys.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you alien Invader; just us toys." Dib replied shoving Zim to the side.  
  
"I'd better take a look anyway." Zim shoved his way back in. "Why is that soldier strapped to a explosive device?" Zim asked looking through the binoculars now.  
  
"That's why. Nny." Dib pointed to Nny or at least tried facing the binoculars to Nny's direction.  
  
"Sure is a hairy fellow." Zim was referring to Nny's dog.  
  
"No, no that's Nutch you idiot. That is Nny." Dib grabbed the binoculars and moved it to the right position.  
  
"You mean that happy child?"  
  
"That ain't no happy child." Skoodge corrected.  
  
"He tortures toys just for fun!" GIR screamed with a terrified look on his face.  
  
"Well we got to do something!" Zim said nearly jumping out of the window.  
  
"What are you doing? Get down from there!" Tak grabbed Zim down from the window sill.  
  
"I'm going to teach that boy a lesson."  
  
"Yeah sure, you go ahead and melt him with your scary laser." Dib said sarcastically pushing the button for the 'laser' again.  
  
"Be careful with that it's extremely dangerous."  
  
"He's lighting it, he's lighting it!" GIR interrupted ducking behind the window. All the toys ducked and a huge explosion went off. The toys got up and looked at the place where the soldier once stood. There was a little black crater in his place.  
  
"Yes he's gone, he's history!" Nny shouted doing a victory dance.  
  
"I could've stopped him." Zim complained.  
  
"Zim I would love to see you try. Of course I'd love to see you as a crater." Dib turned to the other toys. "The sooner we move the better." Dib climbed down and the screen fades.  
  
(Zim pops into view with Squee holding him.)  
  
"All this packing is making me hungry. What would you say to have dinner at oh; I dunno Bloaty's pizza hog?" Squee's mom put the boxes down and headed for the door. Squee ran out of the door and followed his mom. "Go wash your hands and I'll get your sister ready."  
  
"Can I bring some toys?" Squee asked.  
  
"You can bring one toy."  
  
When Squee left the room the toys got up and did their daily routine. Dib got up and took out a number 8 ball. "Will Squee pick me?" Dib asked the ball shaking it.  
  
"Don't count on it." Was the balls reply. Dib through the ball and it rolled down a space made by the counter and the wall. Dib smirked evilly. He looked at Zim and ran up to him. "Zim, Zim. Invader Zim thank goodness! There's trouble!"  
  
"Trouble, where?" Zim got up from what he was doing and went to Dib.  
  
"Down there! There's a helpless toy. It's trapped!"  
  
"We've got no time to loose." Zim ran to the edge of the desk and looked down a small space. "I don't see anything!"  
  
"Uh he's there, just keep looking!" Dib grabbed a remote control and moved a knob a bit. The car next to him woke up and the wheels started to move.  
  
"What kind of to." Zim got cut short. The car sped up to him and pushed him making him hit a board. Dib was behind the wheel. The board fell and tacks charged at Zim lucky for him they missed. But the board hit a lamp and the lamp swung around hitting a globe. The globe fell off and rolled to Zim's direction. Zim ran as fast as he could. He made a jump for it but in the process he fell out of the window.  
  
"Zim!" All the toys cried out looking down the window and into the driveway.  
  
"I don't see him in the driveway." Skoodge said.  
  
"Did you see what happened?" A few toys questioned each other.  
  
"I think he bounced into Nny's yard." One toy said.  
  
"Oh Zim." Tak sighed.  
  
"Hey everyone R.C. is trying to tell us something!" Skoodge grabbed their attention. "What is it boy? He said this is no accident."  
  
"What do you mean?" GIR asked.  
  
"I mean humpty-dumpty was pushed!"  
  
"No!" A few toys cried.  
  
"By Dib!" Skoodge pointed accusingly at Dib who still had the remote in his hand.  
  
"What?" Every questioned confused.  
  
"Wait a minute, you. you don't think I meant to push Zim out of the window, do you, Skoodge?" Dib asked innocently.  
  
"That's Mr. Skoodge to you, you back-stabbing murderer!"  
  
"Now it was an accident guys, come on! Now you gotta believe me!"  
  
"We believe you Dib. Right GIR?" KIR told Dib reassuringly.  
  
"Well . ye . n. I don't like confrontations." GIR said turning his back on them.  
  
"Where is your honor, dirt bag? You're an absolute disgrace. You don't deserve to . hey!" Dib stuffed Hobo 678 inside the bucket.  
  
"You couldn't handle Zim cuttin' in on your play time could you Dib?" Skoodge walked up to Dib making Dib back away closer to the window. "Didn't wanna face the fact that Zim just might be Squee's new favorite toy. So you got rid of him, well what if Squee wanted to start playing with me more? You're going to push me out of the window too?"  
  
"I don't think we should give him a chance!" a toy from the crowd shouted.  
  
"There he is men, get him!" Hobo 678 ordered. All of the little men charged at Dib. Soon Dib was covered in little men trying to push him out of the window.  
  
"Let's string him up by his pull string!" Gaz shouted.  
  
"I've got his hat!" A toy said swinging Dib's hat around.  
  
"Will you guys stop it!" Tak scolded all the toys. But no matter what they wouldn't listen.  
  
"I can explain everything!" Dib shouted underneath all the toys.  
  
"Okay mom be right there! I've got to get Zim!" You can hear Squee shout and coming up the stairs. All the toys ran to their places. Squee opened the door and tried to find Zim. "Hey mom do you know where Zim went?" "No I haven't seen him!" His mom shouted from down the stairs.  
  
"Psst." Skoodge called quietly for Dib. Dib looked in Skoodge's direction. By Skoodge there was sketch that had a suicidal rope drawn on him. Dib shuddered but laid still on the desk.  
  
"Squee I'm heading for the door!" Squee's mom yelled.  
  
"But mom I can't find him!" Squee yelled back.  
  
"Just grab another toy, now come on!"  
  
"Okay." Squee grabbed Dib and went to his mom. "I couldn't find Zim. I know I left him right there."  
  
"Honey I'm sure he's around. You'll find him." They got into the car and right when they were about to leave the bushes started to twitch. Zim looked at the car with a pissed look on his face. He ran to the car and hopped on to the bumper gripping it for his life. The car drove out of the driveway and left.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"It's to short we need more monkeys!" GIR shouted to the toys in the back of him.  
  
"That's the whole barrel!" Gaz shouted back.  
  
"Zim the monkeys are to short! We're formulating another plan!" GIR shouted to the bushes bellow. "Stay calm, oh where could he be?"  
  
(Squee's car just pulled into a gas station.)  
  
"Can I help pump the gas?" Squee asked his mom getting out of the car.  
  
"Sure and I'll even let you drive!" His mom said sarcastically.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah, when you're 16!"  
  
When they were out of sight Dib got up. "Oh great how I'm I going to convince those guys it was an accident?"  
  
Zim looked through the sun roof and jumped through it. He landed in front of Dib.  
  
"Zim, you're alive! This is great, this is great! I'm saved Squee will find you here, he'll take us back to the room, then you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake! What do you say, huh buddy?" Dib said taking off a smashed bug that was on Zim's helmet. Dib saw that Zim wasn't to happy so he even rubbed the guts off.  
  
"I just want you to know even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet." Zim said calmly.  
  
"Oh, oh that's good." Dib said relieved.  
  
"But we aren't on my Planet!" Zim attacked Dib causing both of them to fall out of the window and on the cold, hard concrete ground bellow.  
  
Dib got up from Zim's grasp and stood in an attack pose. "Okay you want a piece of me? Come on!" They charged at each other and started to fight again. Soon Dib's on Zim pounding a button on his suit.  
  
"In. in. in. invader Zim signing off." Kept repeating. Dib opened the helmet again and punched Zim's face. Zim pressed the button again and the helmet slid back on crushing Dib's fingers in the process.  
  
"OW!" Dib howled shaking his hand so the air could heal it.  
  
"Next stop Bloaty's Pizza hog!" Squee's mom announced getting in to the car. The car drove off leaving Zim and Dib deserted.  
  
"Squee, why doesn't he notice I'm gone?" Dib said collapsing to the ground. "I'm lost, I'm a lost toy!"  
  
"Invader Zim mission log. The local sheriff and I seem to be at a huge refueling station of some sort." Zim said opening up a compartment to talk in.  
  
"You!" Dib said getting up pointing a finger at Zim.  
  
"According to navi-computer, th."  
  
"Shut up, just shut up you idiot!"  
  
"Sheriff this is no time to panic."  
  
"This is a perfect time to panic! I'm lost and Squee's gone! They're going to move from their house in two days, and it's all your fault!"  
  
"My fault, if you haven't pushed me out of the window in the first place."  
  
"Oh yeah, well if you hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard space ship. and taken away everything important to me."  
  
"Don't talk to me about importance. Because of you Irk doesn't have their best invader helping them defeat the Planet Jackers!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Right now poised at the end of the galaxy Oog has been secretly building a weapon with the capacity to annihilate an entire planet! Only I have the information to reveal the weapon's weakness. And you my friend are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with the Massive!"  
  
"You are a toy! You aren't the real Invader Zim! You're an action figure! You're a child's play thing!"  
  
"You are a sad strange little man, and you have my pity, farewell."  
  
"Oh yeah well good riddance you loony!" Dib said walking away from Zim.  
  
"Hey gas dude!" A Bloaty's pizza hog car just parked into the gas station.  
  
"You talking to me?" The gas dude asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bloaty's Pizza hog, Squee!" Dib ran to the truck but stopped. "Oh no I can't show my face in that room without Zim." Dib turned around and ran after Zim. "Zim, Zim wait!"  
  
"Go away." Was the only thing Zim said.  
  
"No Zim you got to come back, I . I found a spaceship!"  
  
Zim stopped and looked at Dib.  
  
(Scene changes to them running to the truck.)  
  
"Are you sure this space freighter will return to its origin once it jettisons its food supply?" Zim asked Dib.  
  
"Uh-huh and when we get there we'll be able to transport you home." Dib said.  
  
They stopped in front of the truck and looked in. The over eager Zim climbed in through the window to get in the front seat. "Well then let's go."  
  
"Wait Zim let's get in through the back, no one will see us there."  
  
"Negative there is no restraining devices in the cargo area. We'll be much safer in the cockpit." Zim climbed in the window all the way and landed in the seat. When he got comfortably in he put on his eat belt and waited.  
  
The pizza guy climbed in the truck and Dib had to quickly jump into through the back. "'The cockpit is much safer than the cargo area' what an idiot." The truck went into reverse and Dib had to hold on for life. When the truck got into the traffic it insanely wove in and out. When Dib looked up a tool box slid right for him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Okay that was the longest chapter I have ever made. I ran out of ideas for characters so if you want to send in a fan character that you made up go ahead. Just give me their name, gender, what species even made up species is accepted and if you want a short summary. I need this because when they go to Nny's house and meet all those new toys the toys need names. 


	6. Bloaty's Pizza Hog

Dib gets up groggily rubbing his head. They finally arrive at Bloaty's Pizza Hog. There are two pigs guarding the entrance, they're obviously animatronics. Zim takes off the seat belt and looks in the back to see if Dib was okay.  
  
"Sheriff, sheriff!" Zim yelled trying to locate the toy cowboy. "There you are. The entrance is heavily guarded we need a way to get inside." Dib looked up at Zim still a little limp. Covering him was an empty soda cup. "Great idea Dib, I like your thinking." Zim said with an idea coming to mind.  
  
"You are clear to enter." One of the robot pigs said lifting some fat so the family could get through. "Now!" Dib yelled to a chicken nugget holder on the side of him. The paper cup and chicken nugget holder ran from their hiding place and to the entrance. They ran inside through the entrance just in time. They walked a little further but a family came by and they had to duck. When the family passed they got back up and Zim bumped into Dib's shelter.  
  
"Ow, watch where you're going." Dib said turning his cup around to face Zim's nugget holder. "Sorry." Zim said quietly. They ran to the nearest space they could find and took off their disguises.  
  
"What a spaceport, good job Dib." Zim said astonished. Dib wasn't really paying attention because he was looking for Squee.  
  
"Hey mom can I play Dookie hole? Please, please, please!" A voice said off screen. Dib jerked his head to the direction the voice came from. His eyes grew wide. "Squee." Dib said excitedly. Dib grabbed Zim and pulled him to the direction he heard Squee.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Zim asked irritable.  
  
"There's a special ship I just saw."  
  
"You mean its hyper drive?"  
  
"Hyperactive, hyper drive and astro, uh, turf!" Dib led Zim to the space and saw Squee walking with his mom.  
  
"I don't see any. spaceship!" Zim ran to a machine that looked like a space ship but it was actually a toy dispenser. (I forgot what it's called.)  
  
"Alright Zim when I count to three, we'll jump in the basket, Zim?!" Dib looked at the direction that Zim had just run off to. "This can not be happening to me!" Dib yelled frustrated. He did a double take thinking whether or not to just leave Zim or jump in the basket. He ran after Zim who had just jumped in the dispenser.  
  
Zim got in and looked at the toys that stood before him. There were rows and rows of filler bunnies that squeak when they move. "A stranger, from the outside!" One yelled pointing to Zim, they all oooed.  
  
"Greetings, I'm Invader Zim, I have come to take this ship away from you dirt children." Zim said heroically.  
  
Scene changes to Dib running to the dispenser and hopping inside. You see Zim talking to the little bunnies while Dib's head is seen creeping up.  
  
"This is an Irken emergency; I need to take your vessel to the massive." Zim said to the toys that were very interested. "Who's in charge here?"  
  
The little filler bunnies looked up and pointed to the claw above them. "The claw!" They all said at once.  
  
"The claw he is our master!" A bunny shouted from the crowd.  
  
"The claw will choose who will go and who will stay." The one from before informed.  
  
"This is ludicrous!" A voice said from off screen. Dib looked in the back of him to see Nny smashing away at a game. "You got a brain in there bozo?" Nny said smashing away at the game. Soon the game short circuited and Nny walked off like nothing ever happened. He soon came to the toy dispenser and looked around to see if anyone saw what he did to the game.  
  
"Oh no it's Nny, get down!" Dib said jumping at Zim who landed in the heap of toys.  
  
"What's going on sheriff? I wa." Zim stopped short while Dib tried to explain.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to." Dib got cut off short also.  
  
"Shh, the claw it moves." One of the toys said pointing to its master.  
  
The claw came down and picked up one of the filler bunnies. "I have been chosen! Farewell my friends, I go on to a better place." The claw dropped it off and went back to its spot. Nny picked it up and chuckled evilly. He looked at the toys again and a little green face caught his eye. He looked at again and shouted, "An Invader Zim toy, no way!" He put some coins in and did the whole process over.  
  
The claw came down and picked Zim up. Dib saw this and pulled Zim back and headed for a small door. In his way were the filler bunnies trying to stop him saying 'he has been chosen' or 'you will anger the claw.' They pushed Dib back up to the surface. He wanted to head back down but if he did Nny would definitely see him, so he had to play dead.  
  
"Alright double prizes." Nny said excited when Zim and Dib came up. The claw dropped them off again and Nny picked them up. "Let's go home and play." Nny stuffed the two toys in his bag and headed home.  
  
Nny is on his skate board riding home. He jumps off of it and the skate board rolls off screen. A cat screeching is heard from off screen.  
  
"Sheriff, I can see your dwelling from here, you're almost home." Zim said quietly to Dib still in the bag.  
  
"The mystic portal awaits." The filler bunny that got chosen said.  
  
"Will you two shut up?! You guys don't get it do you? Once we go into Nny's house, we won't be coming out!" Dib said seriously.  
  
Nny opened his house door and there was his dog barking violently as a greeting. "Whoa Nutch, I've got something for you." Nny got out filler bunny and put it on Nutch's muzzle. "Freeze, ready, set now!" Nutch flung the toy and in the air and caught it. He ferociously chewed it up and tried to shred it to pieces.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Okay I didn't feel like making it to long so I'll end it here. If you want a fan character then you still can enter. I would give you my e-mail but I'm still a little hesitant to that. 


	7. Nny's room

Oops sorry it took so long. Don't get mad at me if you don't like the thing your character is. It was kind of hard trying to think of what suits your character. Don't get mad!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Nny headed to the stairs he saw his sister holding her doll. "Hey Raina, did my package come in?" Nny asked his sister that wasn't paying attention to him.  
  
"I don't know." Raina said nonchalantly.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Nny looked frustrated and saw Raina's doll hanging to her side. "Oh no Raina!" Nny said pointing to the doll.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look Satoko is sick!" Nny grabbed the toy away from Raina and ran upstairs.  
  
"No she's not! Nny give her back!" Raina shouted from below.  
  
"Oh no not Nny's room, no where but there." Dib said praying still in Nny's bag. Nny slammed the door and locked it while Raina pounded on the door.  
  
"I'll have to perform one of my operations." Nny threw the bag on the floor and went to his desk. He took out a toolbox and searched through it. The camera zooms out and Nny is doing something to the doll.  
  
"We have a sick one here nurse." Nny said talking to himself. "Prepare the O.R stat, patient is prepped. No one has every tried a double by-pass brain transplant before. Now here's the tricky part, pliers." Nny worked on the doll and had a dinosaur right next to him. He took off the head for the dinosaur and put it on the doll.  
  
Scene goes to Zim and Dib watching everything from the bag. "I don't think that man has ever been in medical school before." Zim informed Dib.  
  
"Doctor you've done it!" Nny opened the door and there stood Raina crossed armed and a mad face. "Raina Satoko's all better now." Raina looked at her doll and screamed. Her doll has been placed with a dinosaur/human doll! The head is a dinosaur's and the body is a human's.  
  
Raina ran down stairs screaming "Mom, mom!" Nny gasped and threw the doll on the ground.  
  
"She's lying!" Nny said running after his terrified sister. "What ever she says is not true!" Nny runs off screen.  
  
Dib quickly gets out of the bag and starts to panic. "We're going to die; I'm getting out of here!" Dib runs to the door and tries to reach the knob. When he finally reaches it he finds out it is locked. "There's got to be another way out!" He runs around the room like a lunatic and stops dead in his tracks. There is rustling in the background and Dib looks really scared. "Zim, was that you?"  
  
Dib shakily walks up to a flashlight lying on the ground and clicks it on. He moves it around the room and sees a crimson head with sky blue eyes. Dib looks at it and smiles. "Hey, hi there little fella. Come out here, hey do you know the way outta here?" Dib said walking up to it cautiously. It turned to Dib and got out of the shadows. Dib's eyes grew big when he saw the thing had spider legs coming from the neck. Dib screamed and ran to Zim who just got out of the bag and dusting himself off.  
  
"Zi- Zi- Zi- Zim!" Dib yelled hiding behind Zim. All the toys gathered around the doll and the dinosaur from before. You can't see what they're doing, but you do see arms flailing about. "They're cannibals!" Dib pointed to the toys.  
  
Zim opened the compartment he always opens and talked in it again. "Mayday, mayday, come in the massive! Send in reinforcements. My Tallest do you copy?" Zim closed the compartment and toyed with a knob. The toys stop what they were doing and looked at the pair.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dib asked.  
  
"I've set my laser from stun to kill." Zim said toying with the knob a little more. Dib looked at Zim as if saying 'what an idiot.' Zim shot the laser at the crimson toy from before.  
  
(A/n: okay I'm just going to call the crimson one by its name, his name is biz.)  
  
"Ah great, great. Yeah, and if anyone attacks us we can blink them to death!" Dib says. Just then Nny comes in the room and slams the door shut. You know what that means all the toys had to play dead.  
  
(Squee's house, Squee's room)- Night  
  
GIR is standing on the window with a flashlight shining it at the bushes. The bushes start to shake and GIR watches it. "Hey you guys I think I found him! Zim, is that you?" GIR yelled at the bushes. A pig jumped out and made an oink. "Pig there you are! I'll play with you later!" The toys in Squee's room looked at him weirdly and GIR looked at them embarrassed. "I mean Pig will you get out of here. You're interfering with a search and rescue!" The Pig squealed back at GIR. "I know Pig but I have to save someone. I'll play tea party with you later. Now shoo!" The pig jumped off scene.  
  
"Look they're home!" GIR quickly turned off the flashlight.  
  
"Mom have you seen Dib?" Squee asked looking in the van.  
  
"Where was the last place you put him?" The mom asked grabbing the sister.  
  
"Right here in the van."  
  
"I'm sure he's there. You're just not looking hard enough."  
  
"He's not here, Dib is gone!"  
  
"Dib's gone?" KIR asked sadly.  
  
"Yeah, the weasel boy ran away." Skoodge said proudly. "I told you he was guilty."  
  
"Who knew he was capable of such atro- atro-atrocities. I didn't even know I knew that word." GIR said walking off.  
  
"Oh KIR, I hope he is okay." Tak sadly said.  
  
(Nny's house, Nny's room)- Morning  
  
"Oh a survivor. Where's the rebel base, talk!" Nny yelled at Dib who was just lying on the ground smiling. "I can see your will is strong. Well we have ways of making you talk." Nny got out a magnify glass and put it in the sunlight. He put it over Dib's head and it started burning a spot on his head. Nny grinned evilly. "Now where are your rebel friends?!"  
  
"Nny your poop tarts are ready!" His mom yelled from down stairs.  
  
"Finally!" Nny ran out of the room leaving the door open.  
  
Dib got up and started screaming. The spot was smoking and Dib was trying to fan it. "Are you okay? I'm proud of you Dib. A lesser man would have talked under such torture." Dib stuck his head in a bowl of cereal with old fruit loops and probably old milk. He picked up a piece of broken glass and started poking the spot on his forehead.  
  
"I hope this isn't permanent." Dib said worried.  
  
"There is still no word from the Massive. We're not that far from the spaceport." Zim said looking at his arm with the laser.  
  
"The door it's open! We're free!" Dib ran to the gateway to freedom.  
  
"Dib we don't know what's out there!" Zim warned his companion.  
  
"I'll tell you wha." Dib trailed off when he saw the toys coming closer to Zim and Dib. Dib yet again hid in back of Zim. "They're going to eat us Zim! Do something, quickly!"  
  
"Shield your eyes!" Zim yelled to Dib, he did what he was told. Zim took out his 'laser' and shined it at biz. Biz just looked around like Zim wasn't doing anything. "It's not working. I recharged it before I left! I- it should be good for."  
  
"You idiot you're a toy! Use your karate chop action!" Dib interrupted Zim and twisted the knob in the back of Zim making him karate chop. All the toys in the room backed away while Dib backed up to the door. "Get away! Back, back you savages!"  
  
"Hey how're you doin' that?! Stop it! Dib stop it!"  
  
"Sorry guys but dinner has been cancelled." Dib dropped Zim and ran out of the door. Zim followed. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home!" Dib kept repeating.  
  
"Another stunt like that and you're gonna get us killed!" Zim said running after Dib.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Dib yelled back. "Shh!" Dib and Zim backed up because Nny's dog was blocking their escape. Zim accidentally stepped on Dib's pull string and Dib said "Yee-haw giddy up partner!" Dib gasped and tried shoving the pull string back in. It was too late Nutch heard. His eyes opened quickly and a low snarl could be heard. Zim and Dib looked at each other and screamed. "We got to get this wagon train a- movin'!" Dib said, well he wasn't finished with his sentence. "Split up!" Dib yelled. Zim and Dib ran different directions.  
  
Nutch followed Zim instead of Dib. Zim went into a room where Nny's dad slept. Nutch went in too and snarled but saw the dad there so he backed up and went away. Zim sighed; there was a TV still on in front of the sleeping beast. "Calling Invader Zim, come in Invader Zim! This is the Massive!" Zim's face lit up and he opened that same compartment, he was about to say something but had a confused look on his face. He then looked at the TV which had Zim flying around with fake scenery in the background. He then watched the commercial.  
  
The commercial showed everything that Zim had. When ever the commercial showed something Zim would look at it. The commercial showed that Zim was a toy. At first Zim couldn't believe it but when he opened the communicator on his wrist he peeled off a sticker. He read the now bare part and it said 'made in China'. Zim still couldn't believe it so he headed out of the room.  
  
When he was out he saw the stairs and ran up to it. He looked down and gulped. He closed his eyes and pressed a button. The wings opened and he bent his knees. He jumped off the ledge and was in the air. Once he opened his eyes he was headed straight down. There was a flash of black and he was lying on the ground. One arm was on the side of him, he was broken.  
  
Raina was looking around the living room for something. "Mom have you seen my Sally doll?"  
  
"What, what was that?" her mom asked from the kitchen.  
  
Raina headed for the stairs and stepped on Zim. She picked up his body then his arm. "Never mind." She yelled back, grinning evilly.  
  
(Nny's house, hallway closet.)  
  
"Zim, Zim the coast is clear! Zim, where are you?" Dib asked getting out of the closet. Dib walked down the hallway looking in every room when he heard Raina talking. He peeked into her room and saw a small table. Zim was on the end wearing a dress over his suit and a girly hat on his helmet. Dib tried to hold back the laughter.  
  
"There's a secret mission in uncharted space, let's go!" Raina said talking to the dolls. There were 3 other dolls sitting on the table with no heads. "Really that is interesting. Would you like some tea, Mrs. Nesbitt?" Raina asked referring to Zim.  
  
"Zim!" Dib yelled in a whisper. But Zim couldn't hear him.  
  
"It was so nice you could join us on such late notice. What a lovely hat Mrs. Nesbitt. It goes quite nicely on your head." Raina continued.  
  
Dib looked around frantically, he then got an idea. "Raina, oh Raina!" Dib yelled trying to sound like her mom.  
  
"Mom? Please excuse me ladies, I'll be right back." Raina left the room and Dib slipped in. "What is it mom? Mom, where are you?" Raina's voice could be heard.  
  
"Zim, hey Zim are you okay?" Dib asked walking up to Zim who's head was on the table.  
  
"Gone, it's all gone!" Zim said popping his head up suddenly. He was acting really drunk. "All of its gone, bye, bye whoo- whoo, see ya'!" Dib looked a bit frightened at the sudden reaction.  
  
"What happened to you?" Dib asked. "One minute you're defending the galaxy and suddenly you find your self suckin' down Darjeeling. with Marie Antoinette and her little sister!" Dib pointed to 2 dolls who sit waving. "I think you had enough tea for today. Let's get you outta here Zim." Dib said pulling Zim off the seat.  
  
"Don't you get it? You see this hat?!" Zim said pointing at the hat on his head. "I am Mrs. Nesbitt!"  
  
"Snap out of it!" Dib opened the helmet and slapped Zim's head and repressed the button so the helmet slid back on. Zim shook his head and had a dazed look on his face.  
  
"I-I-I'm- I'm sorry. I- you're right. I am just a little depressed that's all." Zim said sadly looking down at his feet. They were walking back to Nny's room. "I-I can get through this." A few seconds pass by and they finally arrive at Nny's room. "Oh, I'm a sham!" Zim suddenly yelled.  
  
"Shh!" Dib said trying to keep Zim silent.  
  
"Look at me!"  
  
"Quiet, Zim!"  
  
"I can't even fly out of the window!" Zim said pointing to the window with his broken arm in his hand. Dib is thinking and Zim is babbling in the back ground saying this, "But the hat looked good. Tell me the hat looked good. The apron was a bit much but..."  
  
"Out the window! Zim you're a genius! Come on!" Dib jumped on the desk that was right next to the window.  
  
"Years wasted at the academy!" Zim cried out. Dib looked at Zim weirdly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Okay the characters that weren't in here don't worry you'll show up probably in the next chapter! 


	8. Poor Dib

Sorry it took so long. I was just being lazy and since it is winter break I can continue.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
(Squee's room)  
  
"B-3!" Skoodge yelled out.  
  
"Ha, missed!" Gaz laughed. (A/n: I don't think she does; let's just make it an evil short laugh.) They were playing Battle Ship or what ever it's called. (A/n: I'm still a little lazy.) "G-6." Gaz placed a marker in.  
  
"Oh, you sunk it!" Skoodge said depressed putting the red on the ship. "Are you peeking?!" Skoodge yelled very abruptly.  
  
"Quit your whining and pay up." Gaz stood up and walked over to Skoodge. Skoodge sighed and reached for his ear. "No, not the ear, give me the nose, come on!" Gaz threatened.  
  
"How about three out of five!" Skoodge offered while taking off his nose and placing it with Gaz.  
  
"Hey guys! Guys!" a faint voice yelled. Everyone looked around the room and went to the window.  
  
"Hey! It's Dib!" Gaz yelled out to the other toys that were now climbing up the table.  
  
"He's in the psycho's room!" GIR yelled out. (Lucky for him Nny didn't hear him say that.)  
  
"H-h-h-hi!" Dib stuttered from excitement. All the toys started to babble about Dib. Now Dib overwhelmed with excitement turned around to Zim, who was just playing with his broken arm. "We're getting out of here Zim, Zim?" Dib looked at Zim and shrugged. "Oh, man I'm so glad to see you guys!"  
  
"I knew you would come back Dib! What are you doing over there?" Tak asked pushing her way through the crowd.  
  
"It's a long story, Tak! I'll explain later! Here catch this!" Dib had a coil of Christmas lights around his arm and threw it to the toys on the other side.  
  
"I got it Dib!" KIR shouted out.  
  
"Good catch KIR! Now just tie it on to something! Wait, wait." Dib said.  
  
"I got a better idea how about we don't!" Skoodge got a hold of the lights and threatened to yank it.  
  
"Hey!" KIR screeched.  
  
"Skoodge!" Tak yelled.  
  
"Did you all take stupid pills this morning?" Skoodge asked all the toys. They all looked at each other with dumb struck faces. "Have you forgotten what he did to Zim? And now you want him back over here?"  
  
"No, no, no! You got it all wrong! Zim is fine! He is with me right now!" Dib yelled to Skoodge.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"No I'm not! Zim why don't you come over here and show the nice toys you're- not dead." Dib turned to Zim who was just looking at the arm and taking stickers off. Dib held a finger up and went behind the wall. "Zim will you give me a hand?!" Zim threw the broken arm up to Dib. Dib just chuckled. "That's very funny Zim. This is serious!"  
  
"Hey Dib, where'd ya' go?" KIR asked.  
  
"He's lying Zim isn't there!" Skoodge yelled at the toys.  
  
Dib had sweat drops coming down his face. Scene is the view for Squee's toys. "Oh, hi Zim, why don't you say hi to all the guys over there?"  
  
"Hi ya' fellas! Stupid humans!" Dib said trying to sound like Zim but it wasn't very convincing.  
  
"Hey it's Zim!" One of the toys yelled out.  
  
"Yeah, hey Zim, let's show them our new secret best-friend hand shake!" Dib tried to make a hand shake with an arm that wasn't attached to anything. If you ask me it was pretty pathetic, but all the toys seemed to enjoying it. "Give me a high 5!" Dib tried doing a high five but it didn't really turn out the way he planned.  
  
"Something is screwy here." Skoodge whispered to himself.  
  
"So you see, we're friends now, aren't we Zim?"  
  
"You bet! Give a hug!" Dib put the hand on his shoulder and made like the hand was patting his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, you're my friend too!"  
  
"See it is Zim!" A random toy from the crowd yelled out.  
  
"Give me back the lights Skoodge." KIR grabbed the lights from the bewildered Irken.  
  
"Wait a minute what are you trying to pull?" Skoodge asked once he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Nothing" Dib said showing the whole arm with no body.  
  
"Gah, that's disgusting!" GIR said showing a disgusted face.  
  
"Murderer!" Skoodge yelled at Dib.  
  
"No, no, no, no!" Dib said wavering the hand about.  
  
"You murdering dog!" Skoodge yelled out.  
  
"It's not what you think, I swear!"  
  
"Save it for the jury!" Skoodge then threw the lights off the window letting it hang on Nny's side. "I hope Nny stuffs blended dead rats in your body, you creep!"  
  
"No! No! No, no! Don't leave! Don't leave! Y-Ya gotta help us, please! You don't know what it's like over here!" Dib shouted at the toys all breaking up.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." All the toys left except for KIR. She looked at Dib sadly.  
  
"Come back! KIR, KIR you have to believe me!" KIR sighed and closed the blinds. "No, no!" Dib cried out. "Zim, Zim? ZIM!" Dib saw a bunch of toys all around Zim. "Back you disgusting freaks!" Dib yelled out at the toys with the broken arm as the defense. Biz looked at Dib and took the arm away from him and went back to work.Dib screamed and pushed through the crowd. Dib argued with the toys to get back until he saw that they fixed Zim's arm.  
  
"You- they fixed you." Dib looked at the toys in astonishment. "But-- But they're cannibals. We saw them eat those other toys." Satoko and the dinosaur waved at them. "Uh, sorry. I-I-I thought that you were gonna, you kn-- you know, eat my friend." All the toys ran away. "Hey, no, no. Hey. Hey! What's wrong?" Dib asked the fleeing toys. He suddenly heard foot steps coming up the stairs.  
  
"Nny!" someone shouted from below.  
  
"Not now mom, I'm busy!" Nny shouted back. Dib ran and hid in a box.  
  
"Zim, come on, get up!" Dib yelled to the depressed alien who just sat there. "Okay fine let Nny trash you. But don't blame me." Dib fell silent when Nny entered the room.  
  
"It came it finally came!" Nny said excitedly with a big box under his arm. He put it near Dib's hiding place and took the contents out. A was a rocket, a big rocket. "The Big One." Nny read out. "Extremely dangerous. Keep out of reach of children. Cool, what am I going to destroy?" Nny looked around his room. "Where is that scythe haired one?" Nny walked around the room and saw Zim lying on the ground. He chuckled evilly. "Yes, I always wanted to put an Irken into space."  
  
Nny grabbed Zim and strapped the rocket to Zim with duck tape. He looked outside. It was bright and sunny then it suddenly turned into rain. "Launch of the shuttle has been delayed due to adverse weather conditions at the launch site. Tomorrow's forecast? Sunny. Sweet Dreams." Nny said evilly putting the alarm clock and Zim on the window sill.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Okay I'm working on the rest but that's it for now. I just might have a chapter tomorrow. I want to finish this before Christmas. Maybe 2 or 3 chapters left. Did I say that last time? Oh well, please R/R and no flames! 


	9. The Plan

Sorry everyone the site was down for me. A little late but that's okay.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I looked every where Squee, but all I could find was your hat." Squee's mom said shoving the hat to Squee.  
  
"W-what if we leave them behind?" Squee asked his not so caring mom.  
  
"Well good rid- I mean we'll be sure to find them tomorrow." Squee's mom left the room and turned off all the lights. Squee held on to the hat and drifted off into dreamland. Such a peaceful scene until. (Camera moves really fast to a box shaking and muffled voices can be heard.)  
  
"I need air!" one voice shouted.  
  
"Will you quit moving around?" another shouted back.  
  
The box burst open to reveal. GIR and Skoodge. GIR is heavily breathing while Skoodge stands there with a pissed face. "I'm sorry I just get so nervous before I travel." GIR said innocently.  
  
"How did I get stuck with you as a moving buddy?" Skoodge snapped.  
  
"Everyone else was picked." GIR said as he closed the lid of the box.  
  
(Scene goes to Tak. I don't know how she got out.)  
  
Tak looks at Squee who is still gripping on the hat. "Oh Dib, if only you could see how much Squee misses you." Tak goes off screen.  
  
(Yet again scene changes to Zim and Dib in Nny's room.)  
  
"Psst, Psst! Hey, Zim!" Dib whispered to the sleeping invader. Dib grabbed something and threw it at Zim's head. He very slowly opened his eyes and looked at Dib.  
  
"Hey Zim, can you come over here and see if you can get this tool box off me?" Zim tried to go back to sleep ignoring the investigator's cries for help. "Oh come, on Zim, I need your help!" Dib still tried to maintain his whispering.  
  
"I can't help, I can't help anyone." Zim said with closed eyes.  
  
"Why sure you can Zim. You can get me out of here. Then I can help you get that rocket off your back and we'll make a break for Squee's house."  
  
"Squee's house, Nny's house what's the difference."  
  
"Oh Zim you must've had a big fall. Y-You must not be thinking clearly."  
  
"No Dib for once I'm thinking clearly. You were right along! I'm not an Irken Invader! I'm just a toy, a stupid insignificant toy!" Zim buried his head into his arms. This was kinda hard because of the helmet.  
  
"Whoa, hey wait a minute being a toy is much better than being some Irken Invader."  
  
"Yeah right" Zim mumbled.  
  
"No it is. Look over in that house is a kid who thinks you're the greatest, and it's not because you're an invader. It's because you're a toy. His toy." Dib said sadly but bravely.  
  
"But why would Squee want me?"  
  
"Why would he want you? Why would he want you?" Dib let out a fake chuckle. "Look at you Zim! Any toy would give up their moving parts just to be you! You've got wings, you can glow in the dark and you can talk! Your helmet does that-that-that "whoosh" thing!" Dib had to stop to take a breath. "As a matter of fact you're a cool toy. I mean what chance does a toy like me have against an Invader Zim toy? All I can do is." He pulls the string in the back. "I will make you suffer large alien!"  
  
Dib looked down, "Why would Squee ever want to play with me when he got you? I'm the one that should be strapped to that rocket. Listen Zim forget about me. You should get out of her while you still can." There was a long pause. But something can be heard moving. "Zim, what are you doing!" Dib shouted, well whispered shouted at Zim who was pushing a tool box off the um. box that Dib was in.  
  
"Come, on Dib. There's a kid in that house who needs us! Now let's get you out of this thing!" Zim pushed the tool box with all his might while Dib pushed the box he was in.  
  
"Come on Zim we can do it!"  
  
"Dib, it's the moving van!" and so it was right next to Squee's house.  
  
"We gotta get out of here now!" They pushed some more and finally There was a big enough hole for Dib to slip through. "Hey Zim I'm out!" Unfortunately Zim didn't hear and kept on pushing the tool box.  
  
"Almost there!" Zim pushed hard and the tool box came hurtling down. Dib's eyes grew wide but he was quick enough to get away. The tool box made a huge ruckus but Nny didn't seem to hear it. "Dib are you okay?!" Zim asked looking down.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm okay!" Dib said smiling. He was about to go up the table when the dynamite alarm clock went off. Nny looked at it and got a knife stabbing it. (A/n: so in the movie that didn't actually happen, oh well!) Then the alarm clock went in the trash and he got a new one out. Nny grabbed Zim with a deviltry grin. Nny left the room and headed downstairs. Dib got up with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Okay what do I do? Come on Dib think!" He slammed his head on the wall. All the toys came out to look at him. The toys saw him look at them and they were going to flee until Dib shouted after them. "No, no, no wait! Please, listen!" They stopped and looked. "There's a good toy down there and he's-- he's gonna be blown to bits in a few minutes, all because of me. We got to save him. But I need your help. Please, he's my friend. And the only one I got." Dib said sadly.  
  
A doll with blonde hair walked up to Dib and examined Dib. Dib stood still and sweat went down his face. Man he's sweating too much. The blonde doll (Ari) looked to the other toys and nodded in approval. Dib stopped sweating. "Thank you"  
  
(Scene- Dib and the toys gathered around a map)  
  
"Okay I think I know what to do, but we are going to have to split up. We're going to have to break a few rules but if it works it'll be fine for everyone." Dib looked at the map he made. "All right listen up. Liz I need you here." Dib pointed to a sand box on the map. She nodded. "Umi here" Dib pointed to the Ventilators. "Ari. you're with Umi." They looked at each other and went back to the map. "E.C. and I don't move until we get the signal."  
  
Umi looked outside and waved his hand saying it was clear. "Okay let's move! Wind the frog! Wait for the signal. Go!" They let the frog go and it went zooming down the stairs. Nutch saw and chased after it. "Alright let's go!" All the toys went to their stations.  
  
(Scene-Ventilator with Umi and Ari)  
  
(A/n: They aren't supposed to talk but where is the fun in that?)  
  
Ari and Umi crawled down the path. "Do you mind not bumping and throwing things at me?" Umi asked Ari who kept throwing stuff at him. She laughed. "Jeesh" Umi grumbled. They crawled down some more and a huge rat ran across.  
  
"A rat" Ari screamed and chased after it. Umi slapped his head and chased after her.  
  
"Ari we don't have time for this. The frog is probably down there by now!" Ari sighed and followed Umi to where they were supposed to go in the first place. Once they got there Ari tied a rope on to Umi and hoisted him down. He started to swing to the door bell.  
  
"Hurry you're so heavy!" Ari said struggling to hold on to the weight.  
  
"Almost there!" Finally Umi reached the door bell! "Got it" He then went to the ground. Raina answered the door.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Raina said. She looked outside but no one was there. She shrugged and was about to close the door until Nutch came chasing after the frog. Umi caught the frog and Ari pulled them up. "Stupid dog!" Raina shut the door on Nutch and he was stuck outside.  
  
"Man you were so heavy!" Ari complained.  
  
(A/n: I felt guilty for not having any of you talk or at least have a role in this. So I had to change it.)  
  
(Scene- sand box with E.C., Liz and Dib)  
  
"You are saying I have to lie in this filthy sand?!" Liz asked Dib angrily. Dib looked a little scared at the sudden out burst. "I'm not doing this." She complained.  
  
"Oh come on it's just a little sand." E.C. said reassuringly.  
  
Liz looked at him and the sand box. "A little, a little? Do you think this is a little sand?"  
  
E.C. looked at the sand box. "Yes"  
  
Liz let out a grunt. "HHHHHIIIII!" Satoko jumped out of the sand box. Liz shrieked. a little.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Liz said a little pissed.  
  
"I felt like it."  
  
"Come on guys! Nny will be here any minute!" Dib interrupted the two before there was a fight. "It's either the sand or the mud."  
  
"But Biz gets to go on the light pole thingy!" Liz whined.  
  
"Well that's because Biz has spider legs. Okay guys let's put this plan into action!" Dib said with enthusiasm. All the toys just stared.  
  
"Is he always like this?" E.C. asked Satoko. She just shrugged.  
  
"Um, go to your places." With that everyone went to their spots. Dib sighed and climbed onto the grill. Nny came out soon after asking his mom for matches. Nny ran off some where looking for matches.  
  
Zim saw Dib who was just lying on the grill. "Dib what are you doing here?!" Zim shouted through his teeth.  
  
"Ssshhh, every thing is under control."  
  
"Dib what are you doing?" Zim would've said more but Nny came.  
  
(A/n: I'm getting lazy so I won't write down everything Nny says.)  
  
"Hey how'd you get here?" Nny picked up the Dib doll and examined it. "Oh well, I'll deal with you later." Nny slipped a match in Dib's pocket and left to tend to Zim.  
  
Nny took out a match and started to light it up. He counted down, "ten, nine eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."  
  
"I'll find everything about you and your planet!" Nny looked at Dib and walked up to him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm going to feel good about winning this one." Dib replied again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sandwich boy"  
  
(A/n: actually after this remark Nny would've killed him but that's another story.)  
  
"It's busted" Nny replied about to throw the doll.  
  
"Who you calling 'busted' buster?"  
  
"Huh?" Nny looked at the toy.  
  
"That's right I'm talkin' to you Nny. We don't like getting blown up, smashed or ripped apart." Scene flies by to toys rising from their places. They all go up to Nny, walking like zombies.  
  
"From now on you must take good care of your toys, because if you don't, we'll find out, Nny. We toys can see everything." With that Dib's head twirled around. "So play nice!" Dib finally rose from his position. Biz landed on Nny's headed and Nny shrieked running away. (A/n: okay that he would never do.)  
  
"What's wrong, Nny? Don't you want to play with my dolly?" Raina asked running after her brother.  
  
(Scene- backyard)  
  
All the toys celebrate and congratulate them selves. "See now that wasn't so hard was it?" E.C. teased Liz.  
  
She spit a mouth full of sand at him and dusted her self off. She grunts and walks away.  
  
"DIB" Zim shouted. Dib looked at Zim; Zim was already off the table near the fence.  
  
"Gotta go guys! Thanks!" Dib waved to the toys and ran to Zim and out the fence. Zim got stuck because of the huge rocket. Dib had to help him a bit and off they went again. Nutch saw the two toys running after the moving van and decided to chase them. Nutch bit Dib pulling him back once they reached the van.  
  
Dib shrieked and tried to hold on to Zim, but lost the grasp. "Take care of Squee for me!" Zim jumped on the dog and started to pound away. The dog let go of Dib and stayed in its place. Zim was stuck and he couldn't catch up. Dib thought a minute and opened the cargo thing.  
  
"Are we there already?" GIR asked popping out of the box. They all saw Dib digging through boxes and all the toys were amazed asking questions.  
  
"Aha, there you are!" Dib grabbed the car from before and let him out of the box.  
  
"Hey, what's he doing?" Some toys asked. Dib pushed the remote car off the van.  
  
"He's at it again!" Skoodge yelled. All the toys got out of their boxes and attacked Dib. Dib soon fell off the van and onto the road, all the toys cheered.  
  
"Oh well thanks for the ride." Dib mumbled dusting himself off.  
  
"Look out!" A voice was heard behind Dib. Dib looked behind and saw Zim and the remote control car speeding up to him. The car hit Dib and Dib landed in it safely.  
  
All the toys in the van looked at Dib riding the car. They saw Zim and started to chat even louder.  
  
"What have we done? Great! Now I have guilt!" GIR sadly said. The van stopped in front of a red light giving Dib and Zim a chance to catch up. KIR put her tail in front of them so they could hold on.  
  
"Quick, hold on to my tail!" She shouted. Dib quickly grabbed it and tried pulling up but it just wouldn't work. Soon enough something wrong happened, leaving Dib and Zim stranded. You can figure it out.  
  
Dib started to yell and panic while Zim sat on the car thinking. "Oh no, we're stranded!" He started to whine but he looked at the rocket. He took out the match and put it under Zim's helmet and waited for it to go on fire. Zim saw this and his face lit up but then wind came and blew out the match Dib started to moan. He put his hand on the ground but it started to burn after a while. He looked at his hand and Zim's helmet.  
  
"Dib what are you doing?!" Zim yelled.  
  
"Hold still Zim" Dib grabbed the fuse and put it under Zim's helmet and it went on fire. He quickly jumped on the car and clung on to it. Zim saw this and held onto Dib.  
  
"You did it Dib" Zim excitedly said.  
  
"Wait a minute I just lit a rocket. But don't rockets exploooooooooooode!" They took off before Dib was through with his sentence.  
  
(Scene- van with the other toys)  
  
"I should've held on." KIR said with guilt. Skoodge looked out of the van but saw Dib and Zim.  
  
"Look! Look! It's Dib and Zim coming up fast!" Skoodge yelled out pointing to the threesome.  
  
"AH, TAKE COVER!" GIR replied hiding his face. All the toys took cover while Dib threw the car in.  
  
"Isn't this the part where the rocket explodes?" Dib asked.  
  
"Not today!" Zim took off the rocket and it exploded once they were far enough.  
  
"Hey Zim you're flying!"  
  
"It's not flying, it's falling with style!"  
  
"Uh, Zim we missed the truck."  
  
We aren't aiming at the truck." Zim took them to Squee's van and they landed in a box. Squee heard them fall in and looked.  
  
"Hey look! Dib and Zim!" Squee picked them up and showed his mom.  
  
"What did I tell you? They were in the car." His mom said.  
  
(Scene- Months later Christmas time!)  
  
"Which one can I open first?" Squee asked but you can hear it through a walkie talkie. All the toys were gathered around listening to what presents Squee had.  
  
"Let's let your sister open first" his mom said.  
  
Dib stood out of the circled toys. Tak came by and Mimi was right above them with a mistletoe in her mouth.  
  
"Merry Christmas Dib" Tak said and they went off screen. (A/n: o.O) Dib came back after a while with kiss marks on his face. Like Tak wears make- up.  
  
"Maybe Squee would get a robot that doesn't protect! So I can play with out worrying!" GIR happily said.  
  
"Quiet everyone" a random toy said out loud.  
  
"Her first present is." Sergeant 678 replied. "A Mrs. Skoodge, I repeat a Mrs. Skoodge!"  
  
Skoodge stood there mouth wide opened. All the toys congratulated him and Gaz had to laugh.  
  
"Way to go, Skoodge." Gaz walked off laughing.  
  
"Squee is now opening his first present. It's- I can't quit make it out!" Sergeant 678 yelled.  
  
"You aren't worried are you Dib?" Zim asked Dib who got up on to the bed.  
  
"Me, no!" Dib said with a fake smile.  
  
"A large box, it's, it's, it's." Sergeant 678 said.  
  
"Are you?" Zim asked again.  
  
"Oh now Zim, what could Squee get that is worse than you?" Dib said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, what is it? What is it? Wow, a puppy!" Squee yelled. Dib and Zim looked at each other with worried faces.  
  
(Scene-Nny's room)  
  
(A/n: They don't have this part either)  
  
Liz and Satoko sat on the edge of the table. "Wasn't that fun?" Satoko replied.  
  
"Well you enjoyed the sand." Liz mumbled. Ari ran after the rat from before and they just stared.  
  
"Come here rat! I wanna play!" Ari screamed chasing after the terrified rat.  
  
"Ari come back, you don't know where that rat has been!" Umi said chasing after the insane girl.  
  
"Of course I do, right here!" She laughed and kept running.  
  
E.C. looked at this too. "Is she always like this?" E.C. asked Biz who just shrugged and watched the two run.  
  
"I'm glad I'm machine." Biz replied looking at E.C. who just grinned.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I'm done, finally! When it came to the FC's I really changed it. Please R/R! Oh, yes and have a Happy New Year! 


End file.
